Playing With the Guys
by Mewraven
Summary: Tenten, a basketball prodigy decides there is not enough challenge playing with girls, so she enrolls in a boarding school which is known for its phenomenal boy’s team. Full Summery inside eventual tenten/temari
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic in a while, but this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now

**This is my first fic in a long time, but this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I have no beta, so I apologize for any errors. **

**Summery: Tenten, a basketball prodigy decides there is not enough challenge playing with girls, so she enrolls in a boarding school which is known for its phenomenal boy's team. Disguised as a boy, Tenten begins the year. She is roommates with a cocky blond boy who may have a secret of his own.**

**Warning: This will eventually be tenten/temari, a girl/girl fic. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I am not making any profits off of this fanfiction. **

Chapter 1

_Swish_

The chain of the basketball hoop clinked softly as the large orange ball fell through it. Thrown by a small girl, it was her fifteenth consecutive basket. Catching the ball easily, she pushed her brown bangs back from her sweaty forehead. She lined up her shot again, and released the ball, another perfect basket.

"Hey, Tenten!" a voice called.

Upon hearing the voice, she spun around and ran into the man's arms. "Dad!" she cried, "You finally got here. I was beginning to think you were gonna bail on me."

"Honey, I'd never bail on you." He said.

Tenten's eyebrows rose in disbelief. She scoffed and said, "Sure thing Dad. I think you're just scared I'm gonna beat you." A playful smile crossed her lips, lighting up her dark brown eyes.

Her father grinned back at her. "Yeah, well why don't you prove it."

Tenten faked left and drove right, and before her father knew what had happened, she was standing under the basket with two points, and the ball once again in her hand. A look of challenge was evident on her face. Dribbling out to the three-pointer line, she waited for her father to get in position, before she faked right and went up for the shot.

Sometime later, a sweaty Tenten and her father sat on the grass next to the basketball court. Taking a drink from a bottle of water her father said, "Nice game. This old man can't keep up with you anymore." He laughed as he said it. Tenten's father was a man in his mid forties. He had a slight potbelly and his hair was beginning to gray slightly.

"Thanks Dad," she said. She took the water bottle from him and took a drink from it. "I can't believe school starts again in one week. The summer has just flown by, don't you think?"

Her father nodded then said, "You're sure you want to do this? I know you love basketball but is it worth going this far?" his voice had taken on a more serious tone. "I'm worried about what's going to happen…"he trailed off.

"Dad, you worry too much." Tenten said. "I'm sure I want to do this. Basketball is my life. I want challenge, and hard work. I know that I excelled with my team, and not to be full of myself or anything…but I do think I was the best. Where I am going, I know that I will have a challenge. That's what I want."

Her dad sighed. "Ok Honey, I understand." He stood up groaning. "Lets go, we have some things we need to do."

Tenten's room was a work of art; however, this was according to her. When one opened they door, they would come face to face with the worst disaster they had ever seen in their life. Strewn across the floor were piles of clothing, and it was questionable as to whether they were clean or not. Intermingled with the clothes where various books, pieces of paper and pencils. Her walls were plastered with posters, photographs and drawings.

The next afternoon, Tenten's father opened Tenten's door to find her reading on her bed, the only clear space in the entire room. He cringed at the sight of her floor and said, "Tenten, you need to start packing. I want you to bring all of the clothes on the floor to the washer. Then I want you to put the books and other things away."

"But dad," Tenten whined, "Half of these clothes are clean."

"Even if they were," he said dryly, "By now, I'm sure they have become just as dirty as the other clothes. Get moving I don't have all day." He closed her door.

For the next hour, Tenten cleaned her room and when her father opened her door again, he was very pleased. "Very nice…"he said, slightly awestricken.

"Thanks" Tenten said, once more absorbed in her book.

"The laundry will be ready by tonight, but we should probably wait to pack your bags until tomorrow, after we go shopping." Smiling he left once more.

The next day found Tenten and her father in a very large clothing store. They were browsing in the boys section, something Tenten had never done before. Tenten had always been a tomboy of sorts, but she did have some girly clothes. She also hardly went shopping, if she did it was because someone dragged her to a store.

An hour later, after many trips to the dressing room, and many rejected choices, they finally left the store with new shirts, shorts, pants and socks. Their next stop was the shoe store, where they purchased a small pair of men's basketball shoes. The sales clerk made a few jokes about Tenten's small feet in men's basketball shoes and she was seething by the time they were finished.

With her packing mostly done, Tenten spent the next few days lounging around the house, or shooting hoops at the park. The halt in this pattern happened the day before school started. Tenten went to have a haircut. Her long hair was chopped off, leaving her bangs intact. The back was tapered, and went down just below her ears.

On day of her departure, Tenten woke up at nine o'clock. Her bags were by the door and her father cooked a stupendous breakfast for her. They left an hour later, drove for seven hours and by five o'clock that evening they were in the parking lot of Konoha Academy, a boarding school known for its boy's basketball team.

**That's the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the second chapter. Please note that I don't actually attend a boarding school, so if something is inaccurate that would be why. The rooms are also very large, and I'm pretty sure that's not the way they are in reality. I also know that I chose Konoha for the school name. I couldn't think of anything else off of the top of my head that would work but if anyone thinks of something, go ahead and suggest. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, to those of you who did. Oh, and if you were wondering how Temari is going to be tied into this, it should become plain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, and I am not making any profits off of this fanfiction. **

Chapter 2

Konoha Academy was and old school, the building was about one hundred years old, and it had been used for the school for about fifty years. The campus was very large, and the building itself was very well kept.

Tenten said goodbye to her father and entered through the large double doors as Ryuu Long. Map in hand, Tenten made her way to the man office and received her key. Then she made her way to her dorm room. It was medium size, connected by a bathroom to the room next to it. Her roommate had yet to arrive, so she unpacked and chose the bottom bunk bed.

Then she found her way to the cafeteria, and ate a quick dinner before returning to her room. When she returned, she found another boy there. He was taller than she was, and he had messy blond hair that went down below his ears. One of his green eyes was partly obscured by his bangs, which were parted above his right eye.

Grinning as she walked in, the boy held out is hand. "My name is Katsu."

Tenten shook the offered hand. "I'm Ryuu, nice to meet you."

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened. "Oy! Listen Te-uh…teme; your stuff is cluttering the bathroom." A tall brown haired boy stood in the bathroom doorway. Behind him, a shorter red head stood glaring. Upon seeing Tenten, the brown haired boy grinned and introduced himself. "Hey there, I'm Kankuro. This here is Gaara." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the boy behind him.

"I'm Ryuu, nice to meet you." Tenten replied.

"These are my brothers. Katsu explained to Tenten. I'm the oldest, but they try to boss me around anyways." He turned to Kankuro and Gaara. "What do you need again?" he asked.

All three went into the bathroom, from which raised voices were heard, Tenten, grateful for the distraction, quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of long shorts. By the time Katsu returned, she was lying in bed reading.

Katsu scoffed. "You're already going to bed?" He resumed emptying his suitcase, the task that he had been doing before Tenten walked in. "Man…Basketball tryouts are tomorrow afternoon. I was on the team last year, but coach requires that the whole team attends."

Tenten sat up. "Wait, you're on the team?"

"Yeah, so is Kankuro. We're in the same year because Kankuro is a genius. He skipped a grade. Gaara is trying out this year. He's a freshman."

"Awesome. I'm trying out tomorrow too. Basketball is the whole reason I came to this school anyways."

"Nice, are you any good?" asked Katsu.

"Yeah…I guess so…some people said I was a prodigy in eighth grade. I have anywhere from ninety to ninety five percent accuracy with my shot."

"Are you fucking serious?" asked Katsu in disbelief.

"Yeah, the only problem I have is that I'm so short, that often times I can't take the shot."

Katsu looked Tenten over again. "I can see how that would happen. But anyways, I'm gonna go running before classes start tomorrow, wanna come?"

"That sounds good. Thanks"

Anyways, I need to go talk to the two idiots next door. I'll be back later. If you're already asleep, I'll wake you up at six." Grinning, Katsu left through the bathroom door.

Early the next morning, Tenten woke to the grinning face of Katsu. She groaned and sat up, her bleary eyes squinting in the sunlight that streamed through the window.

"Morning Ryuu!" said Katsu cheerily. He was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. He wore expensive running shoes to complete the outfit. "Get up; we gotta go on our run. They start serving breakfast at seven thirty. I'm assuming you're going to want to take a shower after our run and I'm gonna want one too so, we need to get going."

Tenten sat up and pushed the covers aside. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts from her dresser, she stumbled into the bathroom. By the time she came out, she was much more awake. She put on her own shoes and walked out of the room to find Katsu waiting in the hall.

"Hey, you're finally ready!" he said. They jogged down the stair and out of their dorm. "Ok, I'm gonna stretch, you might want to also." He sat down and started to stretch his quads.

Sighing Tenten joined him.

Once they got back to their room, they both showered quickly and went to the cafeteria. Gaara and Kankuro joined them about halfway through, and they spent the remainder of their breakfast with them.

Afterwards, Katsu and Kankuro left for their first class. Gaara who had remained quiet for the entirety of the meal said. "You ready?" and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess so…after you." Replied Tenten.

They walked to the main building and into the front foyer. "My first class is that way." Said Gaara, pointing the left, "Yours is the other way…I'll see you at the tryouts later." And he walked off.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate the feed back. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own naruto and I am not making any profit off of this fanfiction. **

Chapter 3

After an agonizingly long day, Tenten took her belongings back to her dorm, and changed into attire suitable for playing basketball. After making sure her chest wrappings were secure, she headed over to the gym, map in hand. When she got there, she realized that she was there about fifteen minutes early. Last year's team was already present, **(1)** along with the coach, a man with ridiculously large eyes and a ridiculous haircut. He also wore a lot of green.

Tenten took a seat in the bleachers and watched the team going through drills. She zoned out watching, but was called back to reality by the voice of the coach saying, "The newbies will be getting here in seven minutes, so go do what you need to until they get here. Be back exactly on the dot!!"

His command was met with a resounding chorus of "Yes sir!" and the team dispersed. Tenten watched most of them go into the locker room, but Katsu bounded over to her, basketball in hand.

Tenten blinked and raised and eyebrow. "You just _bounded_ over here." She said in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's your point?" asked Katsu smirking. His blond hair drooped over his left eye and he brushed it away impatiently. "How about you show me this accuracy I was hearing about yesterday?" he asked. "I hope you weren't bluffing…" he laughed.

Tenten blushed slightly at the verbal jab, but said, "I guess so…the coach won't mind, will he?"

"Guy? Naw, he's a good coach, but believe me, he's really a big sissy, even though he puts on the tough act. Come on." Katsu practically dragged Tenten to one of the hoops, and deposited her at the top of the key. "Ok, I'll stand in the middle of the bag, and you cut, then I'll throw you the ball and shoot. Then we'll repeat k?"

"Yup," said Tenten, "I got it." She got into position, and lowered herself into her stance. She glanced around to see that the gym was empty. Sounds could be heard coming from the locker room as boys joked around. The coach was no where in sight. Tenten shook her head, clearing her mind of everything except Katsu and the basketball he was holding.

"Ok…Cut!" yelled Temari.

Tenten dashed left, just outside the three pointer line. Katsu passed the ball and Tenten caught it. She glanced up at the basket and shot, and the ball soared right into the hoop. She cut again, and Katsu, having retrieved the ball passed to her again. This time, she shot from the foul line, and again, the ball went through the hoop.

They repeated the process for sometime, and Tenten only missed three shots. When they finished, and Tenten looked around, she realized that a crowd had accumulated. Some of them gawked at her, others looked surprised, and some looked impressed. Embarrassed, by all of the eyes on her, Tenten looked down at her feet.

Her head shot up and she looked to her left at Katsu who had just slung himself over her shoulder. He grinned at her, white teeth shining and eyes glittering. He ruffled her hair, "Wow shorty, I'm impressed. You really do have talent." Still slung over Tenten's shoulder, Katsu directed the two of them over to the coach. "Hey coach, this is Ryuu. He's a freshman. Were you watching? He's really got something, dontcha think?"

The coach was a tall man, who looked like he had been very athletic in his youth. He was still in shape, his green shirt vaguely showed the hard line of muscle. His black hair was cut in bowl shaped style, and it shined in the florescent lights of the gym. "Well Ryuu, I have to say that your performance was entwined with youthful vigor, I hope you do just as well in the tryout." He smiled an unnaturally large bright smile and spoke again, this time to all of the students in the gym. "All right, now, as you know, you are here today for the basketball tryouts. Please get into two lines…"

The tryout passed by quickly, and the boys soon found themselves in the locker room. "Hey, nice playing today." Said Katsu, sauntering over to Tenten.

"Thanks…" said Tenten. The presence of so many half naked men was making her slightly uneasy and the sounds of running water coming from behind the next door weren't helping. "I…think I'm gonna shower back at the dorm." She said, eager to get out of the locker room.

"Hey, me too." said Katsu. "We can shower together." He joked.

Tenten looked at him in mortification. "No way," she said flatly.

"Ok, ok I was just kidding, no need to get defensive."

"Whatever." said Tenten. She collected her water bottle and left. Katsu looked after her for a moment, as she walked away, seeming to consider following her to bug her some more, but he thought better of it and turned back to his locker.

After a quick shower, Tenten set to work dutifully on the homework she had been assigned that day. Her philosophy was to get it done as soon as possible so she could have free time. Whenever she explained this to anyone, they looked at her strangely and said something along the lines of 'wow, I couldn't possibly do that, homework is so hard…'

Tenten had not gotten very far when Katsu came back in to the room. "Ugh, you smell." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, I really don't like the locker room showers…you just never know with them." He said for an explanation. He scratched his head and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Shrugging, Tenten returned to her homework.

Again, she had not gotten very far when she was interrupted. Kankuro and Gaara barged through the door of the room. "Ryuu!" Kankuro exclaimed. "Nice playing out there, though I have to say that you weren't quite as impressive as Gaara…" He grabbed the boy in question and ruffled his hair.

"Kankuro, we've been through this before…" said Gaara as he disentangled himself from his brother. "You don't touch me." He said glaring.

"Whatever bro," said Kankuro carelessly as he ruffled the boys hair some more. "But really Ryuu, you were awesome. I'm sure you two will be picked for the team."

"Thanks." Said Tenten smiling. She set down her pencil, assuming that she wouldn't be able to much more work with the three brothers in her room distracting her.

Just then, Katsu stepped out from the bathroom, his hair still damp. The light from the ceiling gave it a sheen and it accented his delicate nose and jaw. He shook his head violently, sending water all over Tenten and her work. She jumped back out of reflex. However, before she could say anything Katsu rushed over to Gaara and hugged him tightly.

"Gaara! You were wonderful today. Nice job."

"Thanks…" he said not pulling away from the embrace. As if they suddenly remembered where they were, Katsu let go of Gaara.

Tenten gave them a quizzical look, but dismissed the action as nothing and returned to her homework once more.

**(1): I decided to have Guy not do re-tryouts for the old team; it's just simpler that way.**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I am back with the next chapter of this story. Sorry it took longer than usual, my mom took my computer to write some reports because she's a teacher. Anyways, I got some comments about the length of the chapters, I'm trying to work on that. Hopefully they will begin to increase in length. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that includes nintendo and microsoft as well.**

Chapter 4

The next week passed uneventfully for Tenten. Each day started to take on a rhythm and soon Tenten was lost in the flow, a flow which was abruptly stopped by the results of basketball tryout.

At the end of Tenten's last class on Friday, Katsu appeared by her side without notice. Flashing her a smile he said. "Basketball tryout results are posted. Come on." And he proceeded to drag her to the bulletin where they were posted.

Tenten mused for a moment, wondering if Katsu dragging her everywhere was going to become a regular occurrence. She put the thought into the back of her mind as they approached the area where the results had been posted.

Gaara and Kankuro were already there, Gaara looked very pleased with himself, with a smug grin barely discernable in his features and Kankuro was grinning from ear to ear. Katsu ran up to the two of them, "You did it?" he asked.

Gaara nodded affirmative and a laughing Katsu administered a noogie on his head. Gaara growled playfully proceeded to dislodge Katsu. Kankuro, noticing Tenten standing awkwardly near them, motioned her over. "Ryuu, you got in too!" he called.

Tenten's expression turned into one of surprise, her large brown eyes widened slightly. "Really?" she asked, an excited grin began to curl her mouth upward and her eyes obtained a new gleam in them.

"Yeah. I told you before; I knew you'd get in."

"Nice job!" A very jubilant Katsu pulled Tenten into a one armed hug, his other still around his brother, who had failed to rid himself of his brother completely. "Hey, let's go out to get ice cream! There's a really great place, about a mile away."

Gaara and Kankuro agreed and soon Tenten found herself being dragged along the school driveway towards the city of Konoha. She sighed to herself and stared up the blue sky. The trees on either side of the road swayed pleasantly in the breeze and she decided that there were definitely worse things she could be doing on a crisp afternoon.

Sometime later, Tenten found herself seated at a picnic table with a large umbrella over it. In her hand, she held a cone with twp scoops of chocolate ice cream. Sitting across from her were Gaara and Kankuro, and next to her was Katsu.

The group talked idly for a while, it was mostly Kankuro and Katsu talking, with Gaara and Tenten joining in once and awhile. The talk turned to family, and Tenten found herself on the receiving end of a question.

"Oh, um, my dad and I live together a long ways away from here. I don't have any siblings, and my mother died when I was younger. What's it like being in a family with three kids, anyways?"

"Actually," said Katsu "I have a twin sister who goes to a different school. Her name's Temari."

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "Really? Can I meet her sometime?" She was slightly curious about this sister, she wondered whether she was anything like her brothers.

"Sure, I don't think she'll mind, right Katsu?" asked Kankuro and he quirked an eyebrow at Katsu.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll have any problems with that…I'll have to talk to her later and set up a time, but other than that it should be a go." Replied Katsu. He grinned at Tenten and turned away, a little bit of a worry line appearing on his forehead. Kankuro shot him a look, but Katsu ignored him.

They returned to the school and checked in, before heading back to their dorms. Katsu and his siblings stopped to talk to Temari, and Tenten went on ahead of them.

She stopped in front of her door and reached into her pocket for her key, however, it was not there. She rummaged around in her various other pockets and was just about to give up when hands poked her simultaneously in her sides. She screamed, a very high pitched scream, and spun around to face her assailant.

"Taser!" cried Kankuro as he appeared in front of her. He was smiling from ear to ear and his eyes glinted with laughter. He laughed at the look on her face and walked over his door. He pulled out his own key and unlocked it. "Hey wanna come in?" he asked. "Since you don't have a key, you can come in and visit with me. Katsu and Gaara will be back in a bit. I'm sure Katsu'll have a key." He walked into his open door and Tenten followed.

Inside the small room was a bunk bed, two dressers and a very large TV accompanied by an Xbox 360 and a Nintendo Wii. "Whoa, awesome game systems." Said Tenten. "Hey, do you have Brawl?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're not a Halo person then?"

"Naw, I don't really like first person shooters, so I tend to stick to Nintendo franchise." **(1)** Replied Tenten. She turned on the Wii and inserted the Super Smash Bros. disk. At the character selection screen, she chose Zelda, and Kankuro choose Pokemon Trainer. **(2)**

When Gaara and Katsu returned they walked into a war zone, with Tenten cursing at the game and Kankuro laughing, and then swearing some himself.

"Damn it, you're going down Kankuro! Ha! Ninja kick!" Tenten used her Up A attack as Sheik, and sent the pokemon she was fighting off into the distance. "There, I beat you; I told you I would win. Hey Katsu, Gaara, wanna play?" Tenten was glowing after her victory, the game controller held gently in her left hand.

"Sure, I will." Said Katsu, plopping himself down next to them.

"I guess so…" said Gaara.

After selecting their characters mayhem ensued for about an hour. Kankuro was the first to quit. "Ok, I'm done. You guys are just too much for me." He groaned and lay back on the floor as he tossed his controller to the side.

"Aw Kanky, you always back out early." Taunted Katsu.

"Shut up Katsu, you always win anyways." Retorted Kankuro.

Katsu smiled cockily. "Anyone else up for another round?"

Both Tenten and Gaara declined and Katsu was left playing with CPU's. Kankuro lifted his head and looked at Tenten. "Oh, Ryuu, Temari said she was going to be home tomorrow, and you could go meet her then. Katsu has a doctor's appointment, so he won't be coming unfortunately…those two are quite a pair. Does that work for you?"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, we'll just have to get permission from the school, but that sounds good."

"Awesome." Said Kankuro. "Katsu'll get you up before he leaves and we'll walk to our house, it's like two miles away from the school."

"All right. I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you guys in the morning." Tenten got up and walked out of the room. Katsu grinned slightly and the grin turned into a full fledged smirk as Tenten's voice floated into the room.

"Katsu, God damnit! Let me into my room!!"

**(1): This is also my personal preference, and I didn't feel like reading up on Halo, or any other first person shooters, so I just stuck with what I know.**

**(2): I had Kankuro choose pokemon trainer as a tribute to his puppets. For those of you who didn't know (I hope not too many of you) the pokemon trainer has the pokemon do the battling for him, while he himself directs the fight from the sidelines. **

**Thanks for Reading, Please let me know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm uploading this chapter a little earlier than all of the others because I'm going on vacation in Maine for a week and a bit starting Friday and i don't know if my mom will let me bring my laptop with me. I know that this chapter is still not very long, but chapter six will be longer. dances yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5

The following morning, when Katsu attempted to awaken Tenten from her slumber, first he said her name. When that didn't work, he poked her, and then he shook her. When none of theses things got any sort of response he went into the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cold water. He rung the washcloth out, and then unceremoniously stuck it down the back of Tenten's clothes. **(1)**

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Tenten. She sat bolt-upright and franticly fished for the washcloth in the back of her shirt. "Katsu you ass!" she yelled, "next time just shake me or something, geeze."

Katsu rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah…sure, whatever you say. I gotta go I'll catch up with you later." He left shutting the door quietly behind him.

Tenten slowly got up, moving sluggishly since she was still sleepy. After a longish shower she got dressed and knocked on Kankuro and Gaara's door. Kankuro answered in just his boxers.

Taken slightly aback, Tenten said "Um…weren't we supposed to be going soonish?"

"Hm…yeah I guess so…" said Kankuro carelessly. He yawned, "Sorry, I'll be ready in like five minutes. Gaara isn't feeling well, so it'll be just me taking you to our house." He shut the door. True to his word, he reappeared roughly five minutes later. He seemed more awake and he grinned at Tenten. "Let's go, shall we?"

They checked out, and walked into town, past the ice cream place they had gone to the day before. "Its just a couple more minutes away." Said Kankuro as they turned into a road that led to a smallish neighborhood. "A lot of kids from school live here or at least their parents do anyways."

They walked for another minute or so before Kankuro turned into the driveway of a very large house. "Holy crap." Said Tenten in amazement, "Your house is huge."

"Yeah, my dad is pretty rich, but he isn't home a lot." They walked up the drive way and Kankuro opened the door.

They entered a large area for shoes and jackets. Leading of from that were two doorways and right in front of them was a large staircase. There were two potted plants on either side of the door they had just walked into and above those were large glass windows.

"Yo Temari, we're here!" yelled Kankuro.

A muffled "Coming!" came from the upper floor. Moments later, a tall form came barreling down the stairs. "Kanky!" it cried, and flung itself onto Kankuro who took a few steps backwards from the force.

After disentangling himself from the tall figure he grinned at Tenten and said "This is my sister, Temari."

Temari grinned at Tenten, the exact same grin that Katsu often sported. Much to Tenten's surprise, Temari and Katsu looked almost identical. Temari's hair was cut in what looked to be the same style as Katsu's but her hair was up in two bunches on either side of her head, **(2)** with some down loose in the back. Her bangs were parted in the center, allowing both of her green eyes to be visible. Another key difference was that Temari had quite a womanly body, with curves perfectly accentuated by her clothes.

"Hey, I'm Temari. I've heard quite a bit about you from Katsu. He says you have a killer shot." She held out her hand. She looked at Tenten directly in the eyes, as if trying to see deeper into her personality. Tenten blushed slightly at the scrutiny, not completely sure what brought it on.

However she grasped Temari's out held hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you."

They stood there awkwardly until Kankuro said, "Oh, Ryuu, you have to see my room!" He ran up the stairs. "Come on guys."

Tenten and Temari followed and Tenten soon found herself in a relatively large room. The floor was messy, and the walls were covered in posters. At first glance, Tenten was able to discern basketball and pokemon posters from the vast array of colors. On a large desk in one corner of the room were small wooden models. Upon closer inspection, Tenten saw that Kankuro had constructed the figures himself using glue and very thin wood.

"Wow, these are awesome." Said Tenten in as she walked over to the desk.

"Heh, yeah thanks. I spend a lot of time building these when I'm at home." He said.

"I can attest to that." Said Temari. "Sometimes it's a fight just to get him to come out of here. Though I don't know why he'd want to stay in here anyways, this place's a mess."

"Hey, it's not a mess…" protested Kankuro weakly; but he allowed Temari to drag him out anyways with Tenten following.

Temari led them a little further down the hall to another door. "This is Gaara's room." She said opening the door. Tenten looked in and saw that the room had desert themed wallpaper. The floor was definitely cleaner than Kankuro's. "Gaara doesn't really like people just walking into his room, so I think we'll skip the full tour of this one." They continued to the next door, which was Katsu's room. The room was very clean and Tenten thought it looked like it had had very little use.

"And last but not least, my room." Said Temari. She led them into her room which was not as clean as Katsu's but cleaner than the other boys' rooms.

"Hm…" Said Tenten. She turned to Kankuro, "Am I correct in assuming you're the slob of this household?" she asked with a smirk. Before Kankuro could think of a reply Temari had dragged them into her room.

Temari had also put some posters on her wall, not as many as Kankuro, but still a fair amount. There was a bunk bed against one wall, two large windows, a large bureau, and a desk with a lap top on it. On top of the bureau was an assortment of pictures, which Tenten walked over to look at.

In one frame was a picture of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara when they were children, with a man and a woman standing behind them. In a few others, there were pictures of her brothers; there was one of each of them when they looked to be in about middle school. In the last picture, a smiling Temari had her arm around another girl. She was fair skinned, with pale eyes and long, dark blue hair.

"Hey, who's this?" asked Tenten.

"That's my old girlfriend…We broke up a couple of months ago." Said Temari with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Wait, you're lesbian?" asked Tenten.

"Well, I'm bi; but lately I've preferred girls over boys." Temari shrugged. Then she sighed. "I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic, can we go outside and shoot hoops? I play too," she said smirking, answering Tenten's unspoken question. "Why do you think the boys got into it?"

**(1): Tenten was sleeping on her stomach**

**(2): I was thinking that with the boy's haircut, it would be difficult to have Temari wear her hair up in her traditional four bunches, so I compromised. **

**Thanks for reading, please drop me a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okey dokey! here is the next installment of PWTG! Sorry for the wait, I have been pretty busy. I was away in Maine, and I went camping with my family. But I'm finally back and once again working on this fic. **

**I think that I'm going to do some advertising here, laugh I have started a oneshot fic that has to do with PWTG, so if you're interested, check it out. **

**I wanted to thank all the reviewers who I have responded to, and the ones I have not. Your feedback is much appreciated. **

**I also wanted to thank my awesome beta RaeTyphlosion who helped me with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to naruto. **

Chapter 6

When Katsu returned that evening, Tenten was already in bed. She had a book open and was reading it by the light of a headlamp. She glanced up at Katsu as he walked in. She watched as he dropped his bag on the ground.

Katsu looked up and smirked to her as a greeting. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty awesome…"muttered Tenten sleepily, "Your sister's a baller." She set her book on the head board of her bed and let her head fall back on the pillow, pulling the sheets closer around herself before falling asleep.

Katsu sighed in defeat; he realized that he would have to wait until another day to hear about Tenten's visit with Temari in its entirety. He was curious about Tenten's opinion of Temari, and about her thoughts on the day she had spent at his house.

* * *

The next Monday was the first practice for the basketball team. Tenten was slightly nervous to be around so many sweaty guys, in only shorts and a t-shirt. Even though this was the second time, she still felt uncomfortable with the lack of layers separating her body from the rest of the team.

However, the coach was not going to let the new players hover in the back round. Sporting a ridiculously large grin, he brought them out in front of the team and introduced himself and the original players. "My name is Guy Maito, you may address me as Coach, or Guy, I don't really care. However, you new players must introduce yourselves to the rest of the team, and join us in our brotherly circle of love!"

He exclaimed this in an overly loud and joyous fashion. Some of the freshmen looked a little disconcerted, but the rest of the team just stood and waited for him to continue. The coach wiped away the stream of tears that had appeared as he talked about brotherly love. He went straight back to business. "Anyways, as I was saying, new players introduce yourselves, and then you guys" he motioned to the older players, "will introduce yourselves in turn."

Tenten did not pay too close attention to the new players as they introduced themselves. They were all weaker players than she was, and she already knew Gaara. She was more focused on knowing who the older players were, and what positions they played. However, she perked up when the other team members began introducing themselves.

A boy on the end of the line began. "My name is Choji Akimichi, I play Center." The boy had a large build with hair that was the color of burnt orange. He smiled and his small eyes scrunched up slightly at the corners. As Tenten sized him up, she decided that he was perfect for center position. His bulk and height would make him a superb defensive player.

Next, a boy with long hair stepped forward. He swept a cold gaze across the line of new players before stating, "My name is Neji Hyuuga. I play Forward." Tenten's ears perked up at the name. It was one she had heard before, mentioned in newspapers and on TV. He was a basketball prodigy, and he was expected to become a pro after he was finished with school. It was obvious that the name was familiar with some of the other new boys, for some of them began muttering to their neighbors. They were silenced by another sweeping glare by the prodigy. As his nearly colorless eyes swept down the line, they lingered for a moment on Tenten. She brought her chin up defiantly and looked him square in the eyes, issuing an unspoken challenge. The prodigy's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at him, but he broke eye contact after a second and stepped backwards.

The next boy to step forward had black hair that was tied back in a spiky ponytail in the upper back part of his head. He sighed and looked at the ceiling of the gym as he gave his introduction. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. I play Forward." Tenten looked him over, he seemed to be your average teenage boy, but if he was on the team, she figured that there must be something else about him, something that made him a good player. She shrugged mentally as he shuffled back to his place in the line.

After Shikamaru, a tall lanky boy stepped forward. He had the same hair cut as the coach and apparently the same love of the color green, as both his shorts and his shirt were that color. He smiled brightly at the new players, and said, "My name is Rock Lee. I am a Guard." Tenten grimaced inwardly at the similarities between him and the coach (who were both beaming at each other), but as she looked him over, she noticed that his long legs would make him very fast on the court.

Then Kankuro stepped forward and gave his introduction. "I'm Kankuro Sabaku and I play both Forward and Guard." He stepped back when he was finished.

Katsu was the last to be introduced. He stepped forward and said, "I'm Katsu Sabaku and I play Forward." He smirked at Tenten when he was finished, and she grinned back at him. Tenten felt a cold stare as she was looking at Katsu, and she realized the Hyuuga prodigy was staring at both her and Katsu. Katsu was pointedly ignoring the gaze, so Tenten decided to follow his lead, wondering briefly what the problem was with the Hyuuga kid.

After the introductions were finished, the coach made them stretch, run laps, and then he made them do drills. With twenty minutes left of practice he announced, "Alright, now I want you guys to do a scrimmage. I'll substitute you guys in every once in a while. I want to see if you can work together…" It looked to Tenten like he was about to add 'in brotherly love' but it seemed that he thought better of it at the last moment. He coughed and said, "I want all three Sabaku's, and Long to start on one side, and Nara, Lee Akamichi and Hyuuga to start on the other."

He had two other freshman players sit on the bench while he gave Tenten and the three siblings yellow mesh shirts to mark them as a team. "Alright!" he said in a booming voice. He walked to the center of the court and held a ball up. Katsu and Lee came up, ready to jump for the ball. "Go!" cried the coach as he threw the ball into the air. The two boys leapt into the air and the scrimmage began.

* * *

Later that night, after both Tenten and Katsu had showered, Tenten lay reading in bed, her homework already finished. Katsu on the other hand, was doing the homework that he had put off, some from the weekend and some that he had received that day.

Upon finishing, he stretched and went into the bathroom. When he came out, he was in his pajamas: a large t-shirt and some boxer shorts. He stretched again, and got into bed.

Tenten could hear him rustling around for a while, but then he got quiet. "Katsu?" Tenten asked hesitantly, unsure whether he was awake or not.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I had a question…" she started. "I'm sorry if it's a little awkward, but it's been bugging me since Saturday…" she trailed off again.

"Yes? And it is…?" said Katsu, to prod along his roommate's trail of thought.

"Well…ok, I was just wondering if you were gay, like your sister." Tenten said somewhat quickly, however, Katsu managed to catch what she was saying.

He was quiet for a moment before he said, "You know, I could be very offended by that question."

Tenten's eyes widened slightly in horror and her cheeks turned pink. She cursed herself silently for even asking the question as she spluttered, "No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it. Um…I really am-"

But she was cut off by Katsu who said, "No, it's fine, I was just giving you a hard time. But I have to say that I like girls." He laughed quietly at his own remark. Tenten could not see what was so funny about it, but she did not question Katsu about it.

She yawned and turned over. "Thanks for answering my question, Katsu." She said quietly.

She could practically hear the smirk on Katsu's face as he answered. "No problem…"

Tenten sighed softly and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. However, before she was completely lost in her dreamland, she was sure she heard Katsu mutter again. "I most certainly like girls…"

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, here is the next chapter of PWTG. Sorry about the long delay, my life has been pretty hectic. **

**I wanted to mention that I have pictures for this fic on my deviantart page, (a link can be located in my profile page) check them out. **

**As always, thanks to my beta RaeTyphlosion for her assistance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to naruto. **

Chapter 7

The next day after practice, while Tenten was still in the locker room, Rock Lee announced that he was having a basketball team party that Friday, and everyone was welcome to go.

Katsu waltzed over to Tenten. "We're going," he stated. "You newbies need to mingle with the team," he said, referring to Tenten and Gaara.

Tenten decided it was not worth arguing, and just nodded in acceptance. Katsu grinned in victory before he trotted of towards Gaara, presumably to tell him the same news.

Tenten gathered her things and went back to her room to shower in peace. On her way back to the dorms, she was joined by Kankuro, who had ditched the overly hyper Katsu, and left Gaara to deal with him.

"Hey Ryuu, you excited about the party?" he asked.

"Um…not especially, but…I guess it'll be alright," she said in reply.

"It should be fun! No alcohol, though…" he muttered. "Lee has connection with Guy, who has connection with the school, so he has a pretty big room. Thing is though, he rooms with Hyuuga…"

Tenten was not able to ask him to elaborate on Hyuuga because they had reached their rooms. Kankuro grinned and waved to Tenten as she entered her room. She set down her things and got into the shower, musing about Hyuuga. There were plenty of questions she wanted to ask. Why were the three siblings wary of him? What was the connection there anyways? And what did he have against her? She had never even talked to him.

Lost in her thoughts, she stayed in longer than she had intended to. "Ryuu, get out, it's my turn!" yelled Katsu, over the sound of the running water.

Tenten quickly dried herself and put her clothes on, then opened the bathroom door, letting a large cloud of steam billow out.

"I thought you were drowning in there," Katsu teased.

Tenten stuck her tongue out in retaliation and Katsu laughed at her childish antics, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Friday came quickly, and before Tenten knew it, the day's practice was over and Katsu arm was slung over her shoulder as they walked back to their dorm. They showered quickly, and were almost ready to go an hour later.

"Hey Katsu, do I have to wear anything special?" asked Tenten.

Katsu scoffed. "Wear anything special? Wow, that's a girlish thing to ask." He laughed at Tenten's look of discomfort. "Dude, I'm just kidding. No, wear whatever."

"Ok, thanks" said Tenten, and she grabbed some clothes, a teal short sleeve shirt, a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of green shorts before going into the bathroom.

When she was finished getting ready, Tenten decided to stop by next door to see if the other two boys were ready. After she knocked, she got a "Yeah, hang on!"

The door opened and Kankuro appeared in just a towel. Tenten blushed and looked away. "Why is it that whenever I come over here and you answer, you're always in a state of undress!" she asked, annoyed.

Kankuro shrugged but asked her to come in anyways. Upon stepping into the room, she was a little disgusted by the clothes and food strewn around. "You guys really need to clean up in here." She said.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother. Was that the only thing you came in here to say?"

"No. We're going to head over to Lee's soon. You guys coming with us?"

"Yeah, let me just get dressed. I think Gaara is ready." He moved to his dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Um…yeah, I'll just wait out here." said Tenten heading to the door. When she got out, Katsu was there waiting. He was wearing a blue shirt, that had sleeves that went down to his elbows and upper part of the shirt was done up with a cord and a pair of baggy black pants.

"Are those boys taking forever?" he asked.

Tenten nodded and the two stood waiting for another ten minutes, before Kankuro and Gaara appeared. Kankuro was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Gaara had on a black sleeveless shirt over a long sleeve fishnet shirt and a snug pair of black jeans.

"Man, Kanky, what took you so long?" asked Katsu.

"Well…one thing led to another…" he said vaguely.

"Whatever, lets just go already," said Katsu impatiently, and he proceeded to drag the three of them all the way to Lee's dorm room.

They arrived at Lee's dorm and knocked, to have the door opened by Shikamaru Nara. "Hey guys, come in. Pretty much everyone else is here…" he gestured them in and shut the door.

Tenten was amazed by the size of the room. It was easily almost triple the size of her own. "Damn, this room is huge," she said.

"Yeah, well, Lee has connections with Guy, and Guy has connections with the school, so to speak, which means that Lee has a bigger room than a lot of us," said Kankuro helpfully.

"Uh huh," muttered Tenten. She swept her eyes over the people in the room. Shikamaru was correct when he said most of the team was there. However, Tenten saw some new faces. "Hey, Shikamaru, who are those girls?" she asked.

"Uh…some of the cheerleaders got wind of the party and decided to drop by," He replied.

"Wait, Shika, some of the cheerleaders? Who?" asked Katsu, suddenly interested.

"Sakura and Ino," Shikamaru sighed.

"Dude, awesome," said Katsu, and he walked over to them.

Tenten watched in amusement as both girls jumped on him when they saw him. They pulled him over to a couch and sat down with him and began talking. Tenten shook her head, slightly smiling at their antics.

Just then, the host of the party popped up next to them. "Ah, dear teammates!" he cried, slinging himself over Gaara and Tenten, who were not as fast as Kankuro to evade him.

Kankuro laughed at them. "Ah, freshmen…you'll figure things out eventually." Shaking his head he walked off in the direction of Shikamaru who was talking with Choji, the last person to arrive.

Lee escorted Tenten and Gaara over to the counter, which had large quantities of food spread out on it. He babbled on about something or other as Tenten helped herself to some chips and a cup of lemonade.

"Um yeah Lee, that's great," she said. "But I'm going to go talk to Katsu."

"That is most definitely acceptable!" said Lee. "I shall do my best to keep Gaara company on this evening." He smiled brightly at Tenten, who smiled uncertainly back at him. She waved before leaving a scowling Gaara with a very exuberant Lee.

She walked to the couch to find Katsu with a blond cheerleader on his lap. He had one arm slung around her neck and another around her waist. The other girl, who had pink hair, was sitting on one side of Katsu. "Hey Katsu, can I sit here?" asked Tenten, gesturing to the empty place next to him.

"Oh, Ryuu, hey!" he said brightly, "welcome to the party." To the girls he said, "This is Ryuu, my roommate."

The blond one on Katsu's lap squealed and turned to look at Tenten. "It's nice to meet you! Katsu was just telling us about you! I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka."

The pink haired one on Katsu's other side leaned over across Katsu and Ino and took a look at Tenten. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno." She turned to Katsu, "You never said he was cute." She accused.

Katsu shrugged. "I just didn't think it would matter to you," he said, smirking.

Sakura turned pink at the remark. "No, it doesn't matter," she huffed.

Katsu laughed which made Sakura madder. "Aw, shut up," she said, whacking Katsu on the side of the head. Katsu laughed harder. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied. However, he must have communicated something because Sakura looked down briefly and jumped back, blushing profusely.

"Geeze Sakura, it's about time you got off me," said Ino, with annoyance in her voice. "You're so heavy; I thought I was going to suffocate."

Sakura glared and was about to respond when Katsu interjected. "Girls, I know that you have trouble not expressing the…annoyance and…dislike you have for each other. However, I think you're weirding Ryuu out." She tilted her head towards Tenten.

Both girls turned to look at Tenten, who had her eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly open. She shut her mouth and scratched her head. "Um yeah…I'm not sure what happened there…" she muttered.

Laughing, Katsu said "Oh, don't worry about it. This happens all the time." He ruffled Tenten's hair.

"Ok…" said Tenten patting her hair down, "I think I'm going to go get some more food." She got up, still somewhat perplexed by the events that had just transpired.

She made her way to the counter again, this time taking a piece of watermelon. She had just bitten into it when she felt eyes watching her. She chewed and swallowed, before turning to look for the owner of the stare. She had a hunch she knew who it was; she just had to locate the person.

She scanned the room briefly, and her eyes settled on Neji Hyuuga, who was standing tucked in the corner of the counter. Tenten glared back at him as he stared at her. She saw his forehead crease slightly, and he straightened and walked over to her.

"You have a lot of guts glaring at me like that, freshmen," he stated, his unnervingly light eyes boring into her. His long hair fell unbound around his shoulders, framing his pale face.

She swallowed before replying. "Sorry, but you were the one who initiated it. What is your problem with me, anyways, Hyuuga? I haven't even talked to you before."

He sneered slightly at her, his eyes cold. "For your information, that Sabaku bitch hurt my cousin, and I haven't forgiven them for that. That whole family is messed up. You'd best not have anything to do with them. I'm just making sure that you don't fall into the middle of that mess. Be careful, Long." He turned to leave, knocking against Tenten's shoulder on the way.

She snarled at his back, disliking his arrogance. He looked over his shoulder at her once, smirking, before engaging a Gaara-free Lee in conversation.

Tenten turned once more to the food, throat dry. She poured herself another glass of lemonade and downed it. Then she shot a glance at Katsu who was laughing with Sakura and Ino. She sighed, seeing that Katsu was busy, and made a mental note to ask him about the Hyuuga cousin later.

**Well, thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm sorry for the long wait, this took longer than I had intended it to. Let's see...this chapter is unbetaed, I don't know if my beta is still available to beta my work...and I also don't know how frequent my updates will bebecause I'm busy a lot. But I promise to work on this whenever I get the chance. **

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, I do not own naruto and I do gain profit from this story**

* * *

  


Chapter 8

The next day was Saturday, so Tenten was allowed the luxury of sleeping in. She woke up at 10 to find Katsu gone. She guessed that the blonde had gone over to the other boy's room to play video games.

Tenten yawned and got out of bed. She took a shower, relatively longer than her usual ones, the warm water worked wonders to help her wake up. She got out of the shower and got dressed leisurely.

Just as she finished, Katsu came into the room. His cheeks were pink from exertion and his damp hair hung in front of his eyes. He pushed it out of his face with one hand saying "Morning Ryuu. Wanna practice with me and my brothers today? We can go to the park and play some two on two."

"Uh, sure I guess." replied Tenten. "Were you just out running? You look…like you were."

"Yeah, I've been up since eight, so I went on a run and checked the four of us out so we could go to the courts."

"Cool," said Tenten.

"I'll go wake up the other two," Katsu offered. "Kanky can be pretty difficult to get out of bed." He grinned with something akin to malice in his eyes at the prospect of getting Kankuro out of bed.

"Be my guest." replied Tenten; to her the prospect of getting Kankuro was something she would not look forward to.

Katsu left the room and went to get the boys up. Tenten assumed Gaara opened the door. She had noticed that Gaara always seemed to be up no matter what the hour. A moment of silence passed before Tenten heard anymore sound. However when she did she burst out laughing as she was tying her shoes.

Even through the wall, the sound of someone falling out of their bed was quite audible. The surprisingly girly screech and the curses that followed it were even louder. She was still chuckling when Katsu came back smirking. He looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he sauntered in. "Are you ready to go? We'll be leaving in just a bit."

Tenten nodded and got up as Katsu left the room again. Tenten followed Katsu and found him standing outside the door with Gaara. Seconds after Tenten, Kankuro stumbled out of his room, his hair messy from sleep and his clothes only haphazardly thrown on.

"I'm glad we're all ready to go." said Katsu, still with his victorious smirk plastered firmly on his face.

The group arrived at the park about half an hour later, and one of the basketball courts was open. "Alright, let's have it be freshmen vs. me and Kanky and lets play full court, just for the heck of it." said Katsu bouncing the ball he had brought with him. He dragged Kankuro over to one side of the court and the two stood there, presumably discussing strategy.

Gaara turned to Tenten. He sighed before stating "You know we're at a slight disadvantage here. They have played together for years, and we have never played together before. Though…they don't know what you abilities are…"he muttered the last part to himself, then he spoke louder again. "Listen Ryuu; Katsu and Kankuro have played together for a long time. I can predict the first play they'll make; it works better when there are five players on the court but they'll do it anyways. I'm sure they probably know that I know they'll do that play…" he muttered again. "I will tell you what to do."

Shortly afterwards, they started, Katsu and Kankuro had the ball to begin with. Gaara and Tenten stayed in their side of the court waiting for the two others to bring the ball down. Katsu passed the ball in and Kankuro immediately passed it back and dashed down to the basket. Tenten moved to cover him as Gaara had instructed, but Katsu was too fast, with surprising strength he hurled the ball to Kankuro who caught it easily. By the time Kankuro had caught the ball, Tenten was finally in the position to guard him. He faked and went around her for a layup but was intercepted by Gaara who stood ready. With his feet planted Gaara took the shoulder as Kankuro drove in for the layup.

"Foul!" cried Katsu.

Kankuro had put the ball up despite of Gaara's pick, and it teetered on the rim but did not go in. He offered a hand to Gaara who had been pushed over by his drive. Gaara stood, completely unscathed and unfazed.

"Nice defense little bro." said Kankuro.

Gaara merely nodded and smirked at Tenten who grinned back. It was now their ball, and their turn to counter with their strategy.

Tenten passed the ball in to Gaara who dribbled up the court. Tenten cut to the left and Gaara passed the ball. She faked to the left for a layup and Gaara cut in from outside the three point line to receive that pass and go for a layup. Tenten immediately cut out, ready for Gaara's pass. They had known that they would be way out matched in the height department so they had planned to draw the two upperclassmen in towards the net so Tenten could make an easy three pointer. It worked, Gaara passed back to Tenten and she made the shot easily from behind the three point line before Katsu could cover her.

"Nice shot!" said Katsu, looking at the basket. He turned back to Tenten his hand in the air. Uncertainly, she slapped his hand and turned away but was stopped by his voice. "Wait, you have to high five, pull back, snap and pound it." he instructed still holding out his hand.

"Ok…" said Tenten and she did as he instructed snapping and pounding after the high five. "Wait, you aren't on my team…" said Tenten realizing this after the fact.

"I know; I just felt like it is all." said Katsu, shrugging, but a smirk was trying to make its way onto his face.

Tenten shook her head in amusement and walked back to her side of the court with Gaara. "Nice basket." he said.

"Thanks," replied Tenten, grinning slightly.

"You guys ready?" called Kankuro from the opposite side of the court.

Gaara gave them the thumbs up signal from their side of the court, and the game resumed.

* * *

When they got back to the rooms, Tenten groaned. Sniffing her armpits, she almost died from the stench. "Ugh, I gotta take a shower." she groaned.

She walked over to the bathroom, and tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. She knocked, striking harder than she would usually out of annoyance.

"What is it?" called Katsu in a singsong voice.

Tenten groaned and slumped against the door. "When will you be done?" she asked. "I want to take a shower."

"Looks like I beat you to it, huh?" asked Katsu, his voice full of both innocence and humor.

Tenten groaned and sat down against the door. She took of her socks and threw them in front of the door. She ran her hand through her hair and thought back to the scrimmage between herself, Gaara, Katsu and Kankuro. The upperclassmen had won, despite the early lead by her and Gaara. She deemed it appropriate, they had more experience then both her and Gaara.

She then thought about the strangeness of that family. Three brothers and a sister…it was a good thing they were rich four kids would be a lot to provide for. Katsu and Temari was another thing. Tenten thought it was a little odd that they were never around each other. She entertained the idea that they might be the same person, but brushed the thought away. It would be like a graphic novel, though then she realized that's what she was like.

Just as she was finishing this train of thought, Katsu emerged from the bathroom, effectively pushing her when he was opening the bathroom door. His hair was wet and un-brushed but he was wearing clean clothes. "Your turn." he stated.

"Thanks," muttered Tenten. She got up, and grabbed the clothes she had selected to wear and brought them into the bathroom. She was so preoccupied with actually getting in the shower that she failed to remember to lock the door.

She stepped into the shower, and a waterfall of hot water poured down on her. She moaned in delight, as the water caressed her skin. Taking her shampoo, she applied some to her hair and lathered it up. She was washing it out when she heard the door open.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her mind immediately raced to the thought of her clothes, she had hidden her panties in the boxers, and her chest wrappings were under her shirt. She sighed in relief, but then remembered that the shower curtain was slightly translucent. Her eyes widened at the realization that her arms were above her head as she rinsed her hair. That left her chest uncovered, and anyone looking would be able to see the silhouette of her naked body.

In a flurry of motion, she moved her arms away from her head, to cover herself, then she realized that that would be obvious and moved to a position that she hoped would conceal her body more.

In the midst of all this, she heard Katsu's voice. "Hey Ryuu, where's the hairbrush?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You barged in here just to find the hairbrush?" she asked in outrage, her voice squeaking a little.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" he asked.

"No." came Tenten's reply, even though that was her problem. She noticed Katsu rummaging around in a few drawers, before he let out a triumphant noise. "Found it!" he exclaimed.

She watched as he cleared a spot on the mirror and peered into it to brush his hair. She relaxed slightly; he hadn't looked at the shower the entire time. She sighed when he left, and she finished her shower quickly.

When she got out of the bathroom, Katsu did not mention anything so she assumed she was not found out. However she did not see the gleam in Katsu's eyes. He had seen more than just himself in the mirror.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, feedback is much appreciated.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey after a very long wait, here is the next chapter of PWTG. I finally had time over Christmas break to work on this, but it hasn't been betaed and it is somewhat longer the any of the chapters have been so far. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: There is underage drinking in this chapter, so if you're bothered by that don't read it. And there's also a bit of a limey scene in here… **

**Disclaimer: ** **I don't own Naruto, or the Nintendo DS and I am making no profit from this fanfic. **

Days passed…it was Wednesday and Tenten was sure that nothing was going to come of the shower incident. The team practices were going smoothly and they were preparing for their first game, which was in a couple days. She was sitting in her bed, playing her Nintendo DS. She paid no notice to Katsu when he opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey Ryuu, after the game wanna spend the night at my place?" asked Katsu, in a nonchalant way.

"Um…is that even allowed?" asked Tenten.

"When your Dad is rich, anything is possible." Said Katsu smirking.

"Alright then…" said Tenten shrugging "if you say so."

"Kanky and Gaara will be there too…and Sakura and Ino. But that's all. You still ok with it?"

"Yeah…whatever."

Thursday passed uneventfully as did Tenten's classes on Friday. She and the three siblings were walking to the gym after school for their game. Tenten was feeling a little nervous; she knew once she got into the game, she would be completely fine.

"So freshy, a little nervous?" asked Kankuro.

"Hm…not really actually."

"Not bad…you probably won't get that much game time, since you're a newbie an' all." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Coach'll get you in though; he always gets every player in at least once."

Tenten felt a twinge of disappointment, but she could handle it, she knew she could. They changed into their uniforms and went onto the court to warm up. To Tenten, it looked like the entire school had turned up to see the game. Not many of the seats were left open. When she asked, Katsu said the school was always like this, even for small fry teams like their opponents. When the buzzer went off, Guy called them over he went over strategy and gave a long speech about team spirit. They cheered something most of the players did while rolling their eyes.

For most of the game Tenten remained on the bench, watching her team cream the other team. Both Katsu and Neji stayed in for most of the game, playing post, and Tenten noticed they worked together flawlessly, even though there was mutual dislike between them. Lee played point that is until Guy subbed him out, and put in Tenten.

She gaped at him. "I'm playing point?" she asked extremely surprised. "But I'm a freshman."

"Even so, you're good. I've seen what you got; now go show everyone else the power of your youth!" he practically shouted.

Tenten looked at him skeptically but nodded, knowing it was a lost case.

Katsu passed the ball in bounds and Tenten dribbled up the court. She called for the play, and passed the ball to Katsu for the give and go, but she found she was blocked so she cut back out to the top. In the mean time Katsu passed to Choji who scored a basket.

Soon enough Guy took her out of the game, but he put her in with three minutes left in the game. Lee was back in, so she just played guard. Lee called the play, and passed to Neji, who had cut into the bag. Tenten cut back, behind the three point line escaping the defender. Neji looked at her, then the defense that was on him, and then he passed the ball to her, a hard chest pass. Tenten took a breath and put it up, and sank the three, adding to their already large lead.

"Nice basket!" yelled Katsu as they sprinted back to play defense.

"Thanks!" replied Tenten, grinning.

After the game the team received a large and energetic congratulation from their coach and then they dispersed. Most of them went to their dorms to sleep, but Tenten, Katsu, Gaara and Kankuro walked to the three siblings' house.

When they arrived Tenten asked "Where's Temari?"

"She's sleeping at a friend's house, though she's going to wish she was here…" said Kankuro.

"Uh…why?" asked Tenten.

"Because we're going to have a mini party!" said Katsu excitedly. "Temari loves parties. And she likes to drink…which probably is a bad thing, but our dad has the biggest alcohol cabinet, damn!" he grinned as he practically skipped to a large cabinet next to the refrigerator. He opened the doors with a flourish and on the shelves inside were bottles and bottles of good quality alcohol.

"We're drinking?" asked Tenten with disbelief. She had never drunk before in her life, and she hadn't thought she would until she was in college.

"What? Do you not want to?" asked Katsu.

"It's not that…it's just, this will be my first time…" she said nervously.

"Hahaha, really?" asked Kankuro. He continued to laugh but Katsu interrupted.

"Hm…then…are you sure you're ok with this? I mean, you don't have to drink I guess, you could just go sleep in Temari's room." he suggested.

"No, its ok, I want to." said Tenten though she still felt a little nervous.

"Aight, Ino and Sakura will be here in a couple hours, let's order something to eat."

**3 Hours Later** (8 pmish)

"I want some vodka." stated Gaara.

"Ha, I was right, you owe me five bucks Kanky." said Katsu laughing. He was draped over one arm of a large couch. Everyone, including Ino and Sakura who had arrived and hour or so before were in the living room.

Gaara glared coldly at Katsu.

"What? Kanky and I had a bet going…he owes me five bucks cause I said you'd be the first to get some." said Katsu defending himself.

Gaara glared at both Kankuro and Katsu coldly. The he went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He got a glass and poured some in and then he downed it.

Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked, staring back.

"Uh…nothing. Anyways, what does everyone else want?" inquired Kankuro.

"Rum!"

"Tequila!"

"Beer!"

"Uh huh…why don't you all just come get some for yourselves." suggested Kankuro.

Everyone got up and went to the cabinet to pick the alcoholic beverage of their choice. Tenten was the only one left sitting. Katsu who was holding a bottle of rum in his hand sighed and grabbed Tenten and brought her into the kitchen. He took down to glasses and poured some of the rum into them. Then he took out orange juice and he filled the glasses the rest of the way full.

"Here, yours isn't too strong, though if you think it is, we can add some more orange juice." he took a sip of his drink and sighed contentedly.

Tenten eyed the orange liquid skeptically and smelled it cautiously. "Ugh, that smells gross." she said.

"Yeah…I guess you could plug your nose if that'll help. Once you drink enough, you won't notice the taste as much anyways." he said helpfully.

"Gee, thanks." said Tenten. She braced herself and took a sip. The liquid burned in her throat and she could feel the burn in her nose as well. She shivered. "That is gross. I guess I will have to plug my nose." she did so and took another sip. "That's a bit better." she grimaced again.

Katsu laughed. "Your face looks hilarious!" he said. His glass was almost empty.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." said Tenten, and she took a bigger sip.

**30 Minutes Later**

By this time, both Ino and Sakura were smashed and they were making out with each other on the couch. Kankuro was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch but he was slowly sliding to the right. He held a half empty bottle in his hand. Gaara was still going but it eyes had obtained a crazed look and his mouth was stretched in a wicked grin. Tenten had had two glasses of rum and one of vodka. She was grinning, sitting on the large arm chair across from the couch. Katsu was sitting on an arm of the chair holding a partly finished glass of tequila.

He smirked drunkenly. "Go get a room you too." he said slowly. "Actually you can go upstairs; you can use Katsu's room." He laughed as Ino and Sakura got up, both of them had shed a layer and their clothes were strewn haphazardly around the room.

"Wait…that's your room…" said Tenten. "Where are you going to sleep?" she asked still grinning.

"Hm…Temari's room. You can sleep there too." he swayed a little where he was sitting, and then suddenly he was on his feet. He staggered but managed to pull Tenten up out of the chair.

"What? What's happening? Where are we going?" asked Tenten.

"We're going to bed." said Katsu, matter-of-factly.

The two managed to drag themselves up the stairs and into Temari's room. They collapsed on the bottom bunk, which was queen sized, while the top was a twin sized bed. "That's so weeeird…" said Tenten. "The beds are…two different sizes…" **(1)**

Katsu laughed, and then got silent.

Tenten looked over at him, and his face was mere inches from her own. "Hm…?" she murmured.

She got no reply. But she felt a pair of lips of her own. They were soft…much softer than she would have expected. She moaned slightly into the kiss and fell back into the bed. Katsu shifted until he was straddling her. His lips wandered from he lips to her cheeks and nose, then to her ears. He nipped at her lobe and she breathed in sharply.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing. She tried to push Katsu off of her, but she did not really succeed. Katsu now was kneeling on her side, still bent over her, his mouth was now at her neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh there. She moaned at the feeling. She knew that she should get him off of her, that she should care, but she was too smashed to do anything about it.

Then Katsu's hands were under her shirt, drifting across her stomach, lingering at her belly button, but traveling steadily upwards. Tenten's breathing was getting harder and harder for her to control and she gasped when he dipped his finger in her belly button. His fingers reached her bandage wrappings. "Hm…? What's this?" he asked quietly, to Tenten, his voice seemed huskier, but at the same time more feminine. She paid no attention to the quality of the voice, but she froze at the question.

"Um…" she had no answer.

"You're a girl." stated Katsu.

"What? What makes you think that?" asked Tenten. Even though she was completely drunk she knew she was in trouble, as far as her hidden identity went.

"Psh, don't try to deny it. I saw you. When you were in the shower. I know your secret." he smirked down at Tenten as his fingers began to unwind her chest bindings. He struggled for a moment to pull the end of it out from under her. "Wow, I'm drunk." he said in amusement.

"Me too." said Tenten. Her shirt was riding up, and part of her pale stomach was showing. Twin peaks could now be seen through her shirt, her short hair was ruffled and messy, and her cheeks were tinted pink.

Katsu's hands once again began to ghost their way up her stomach. She squirmed when his hands reached her breasts. One hand began gently drawing circles around the base of one breast and the other hand traced her hip bone. Tenten sighed from the feeling.

"You know…I'm not who you think I am…" murmured Katsu, leaning over Tenten as he moved to her other breast.

"No…you're Katsu, I know you are. Because you are…" Tenten giggled.

"I'm serious. Listen to me." insisted Katsu.

"I'm listening, you know I am." said Tenten. Her breathing was still affected by the ministrations from Katsu's hands and her voice was breathier than usual.

"Ryuu, I'm Temari."

"No you're not, you're you." replied Tenten.

"Yes, I'm me, but Ryuu, I'm Temari too…I'm a girl too." Katsu stopped moving his hands and straddled Tenten again. He reached under his shirt and to Tenten it looked like he was unwrapping something. Then he pulled out bandages. And then Tenten could see the outline of a pair of full breasts from underneath Katsu's shirt.

"Holy shit." said Tenten. "You're a girl? Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed.

"I did tell you." said Temari dryly.

"You did…? You did, didn't you?" mused Tenten. Experimentally she put her hands on Temari's hips. Her thumbs rubbed circles around Temari's hip bones. Then she let a hand drift up and touch one of Temari's breasts. However, almost immediately she found her hands back in Temari's hair. The sandy haired girl had moved her mouth back to Tenten's neck and was sucking and nipping her skin. Then she moved down a little and soon Tenten had a trail of hickies from her neck down to her collar bone.

Tenten moaned as Temari's hands lingered at her nipples but then they were gone. She opened one eye to see what was happening but her question was answered as cold air met bare skin. Then something warm and wet touched one of her nipples, sending shivers down her back and goose bumps rippling along her skin.

Temari sucked gently on the nipple caressing it with her tongue. Tenten arched into Temari's mouth, tugging gently on the straw colored hair. All too soon for Tenten's liking, Temari's mouth left her breast, but their lips connected again. Their tongues met tentatively, but Temari was in control. She kissed Tenten fervently and Tenten mewled quietly into Temari's mouth. Temari pulled back, reveling in the sound Tenten made.

"I like you…I like you a lot you know…ever since I saw you in the shower I knew…though I might have liked you before…but I thought it was weird, cause I don't like guys…" Temari stopped briefly to kiss Tenten again before continuing "But then I saw you in the shower and I knew my instincts were right…" Temari's hands began moving again and Tenten moaned.

"I like you too you know…" she said.** (2)**

"No you don't, you're drunk." replied Temari.

"But I do…" whined Tenten.

"Uh huh…" said Temari skeptical, even when she was drunk. That didn't stop her from enjoying the rest of the night with Tenten but the two fell asleep shortly afterwards, and they did not wake up until the morning.

**(1): My cousin's bed is like this actually. And it is weird.**

**(2): She is very drunk. You tend to say things you don't mean when you're drunk…for anyone who was wondering. **

**Well that's a chapter for you. Again, sorry it took so long. And if anyone's wondering, Temari didn't put her hands in/anywhere near Tenten's for reading!  
**

**Please Review **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I'm finally back again. Sorry for the wait. I'm in Switzerland on exchange, so things have been pretty hectic…and all of my other personal problems have been very persistent as of late. Oh well.  
Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I am making no profit off of this fanfiction. **

The sun's rays shone gently into Temari's room through the gap in the curtains, which had been haphazardly drawn shut the night before. Tenten stirred the sun's rays unwelcome in her current state of blissful sleepiness. She was so warm, her body was curled up next the one next to her, her arms draped casually over Temari's form.

Then her eyes snapped open, she searched her mind rapidly, trying in vain to remember all of the things that had occurred the night before. Disconnected images flashed before her mind's eye, stumbling up to Temari's room, discovering that Katsu was really Temari, the feeling of Temari's lips against her own…

She shut her brown eyes again, wishing it would all go away. She opened them again, only to find nothing had changed. Temari's words rang through her head. "_I like you…I like you a lot you know…"_ she could remember her response, _"I like you too you know…"_ everything had made sense then, when they were drunk, but now she did not know what to do. It all seemed like a bad dream, but at the same time, it had been amazing while it had been happening.

She looked over at Temari, whose eyes were open and watching her. "Hey…" she said.

Tenten was sure she was blushing, but she couldn't look away from Temari's eyes…the deep pools of green just pulled her in, and she wondered what was happening behind those guarded eyes.

**Temari's Point of View** (Tenten might not be able to know…but the readers get the privilege :P)

She's so cute, with her eye brows drawn together slightly while she thinks. Sometimes they twitch as she thinks, and draw closer together, I'm not sure if she even realizes it.

It's strange, I feel like I'm in a dream. I can't believe last night actually happened…but who knows what's going to happen now…I probably shouldn't have told her I like her…this whole drinking idea was probably a bad one, actually I'm sure it was a bad idea…but really it's too late now, and I don't care.

I'm really happy now…with her in my arms, it feels so right. She feels so right…it was amazing last night, she is so soft and perfect…and I really think I'm in love with her, even if it might be too early to say that.

**Normal Point of View**

"Um…I really need to pee…" said Tenten quietly.

Temari lifted her arm off of Tenten to let her up. Temari's eyes lazily followed Tenten's form as she exited the room before getting up and putting a sweat shirt and pajama pants over her t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Temari stretched and looked in her mirror. Her eyes widened. On her neck, in a very noticeable place was a very large hickey. She touched the spot gently and smiled slightly. She knew she would have to put a scarf on, or else do a lot of explaining.

Tenten stood in the bathroom, braced against the sink. Her head was pounding, and her limbs felt wobbly and she had multiple marks on her neck and chest. She stared into the mirror, searching for herself behind her eyes. She sighed, knowing she would not be able to, and she turned away, to return to Temari's room.

She opened the door timidly to find Temari lying with her hands behind her head on the bottom bunk. She walked over and sat down hesitantly on the edge of the bed. "So…" she started, not really knowing where to begin.

"Hm…well…how much do you remember? I mean…do remember everything I said?" asked Temari.

**Flashback**

_The two had finished their activities, and were lying wrapped in each others arms, their faces so close their noses were touching, and Temari was gently brushing her lips against those of Tenten. _

_They shared a kiss, far sweeter and gentler than those that had been given previously. Temari broke away after the brief kiss, and she intoned quietly, her voice low and still somewhat sultry. "You know, I really do love you. I dream about you all the time, both when I'm sleeping and when I'm not."_

_"Hm…" moaned Tenten softly, her eyes shut. "It's strange…I mean…woah…I just remembered a dream I had…only a few nights ago. It was you…well, Katsu actually. We were kissing, and then…when he pulled away, I looked at him, and it was you…I don't know why I didn't remember that before…"_

_"I see…" mumbled Temari into Tenten's neck. "Well, I love you, so much. I want you to know that."_

_"I know." said Tenten. _

_"Good."_

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, I think I remember most of it..." Tenten trailed off, blushing.

"Um…is it true what you said about the dream you had?" Temari asked.

"Yes, I had that dream; it wasn't something I just made up. That was the first time I've ever dreamed about a girl…though I've never really had that many dreams about guys either." Tenten confessed.

"K…" said Temari. "Well, I'm hungry, let's go eat."

* * *

Breakfast was incredibly awkward. Neither Tenten nor Temari said much, and no one else was up. They walked together back to their dorm in silence, and when they got there, Tenten said "I'm going to go take a shower."

She gathered clean clothes as quickly as possible, and got into the shower. She let the hot water run over her body, soothing her tense muscles and jangling nerves. She sighed, shampooing her hair, she tried to organize her thoughts but found it impossible. She didn't even know what she felt, or how she felt.

She now knew what Temari felt, but she didn't know how to respond. It was so new to her, the feelings she was experiencing, and she felt scared, and she didn't know what to do. Temari, or Katsu, was her best friend…and she valued that. But she knew the new development could change that relationship drastically, and she didn't know if she was ready for that change, or if she even wanted it.

She snapped out of her daze and shook her head. She washed her body and got out of the shower, dried herself and got dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt. She stepped out of the bathroom and said to Temari "I'm going to go shoot some hoops, ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to stay here and take a shower. I'll see you later…" Though Tenten couldn't see it, as she walked out, Temari's eyes followed her, their expression holding many deep emotions.

* * *

Tenten walked out of the room and shut the door and breathed out, and started walking towards the stairs.

A door opened behind her and a surprised voice called out. "Ryuu?"

Tenten turned, and was also surprised, Lee, the boy who roomed with Neji Hyuuga, was running down the hall, clad in a green spandex shirt and green basketball shorts. "Hi Lee, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I am just going for a run, would you like to accompany me?" he asked.

"Hm..I was actually going to shoot hoops in the park…" she began.

"That is just as well then; we can jog to the park, and then shoot hoops. Is that acceptable?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess."

"Great!" he said, and then he ran ahead to the stairs, saying something about the power of youth, that Tenten decided not to listen to, her thoughts were elsewhere…

**Well, that's that chapter, sorry that it's shorter than usual. I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**I'm just curious…what do you guys think will happen to Temari and Tenten? I mean I know, hahaha, but that would be cause I'm the writer. **

**Well, leave a review please, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
